Reflections of Wildflowers
by Flourishing Twilight
Summary: COMPLETE Almost raped in a cornered street, Ginny finds herself locked in a world of fear. But when she discovers that, ironically, Draco Malfoy was her savior...what will she do to regain her old life back? And why would Draco help HER?
1. Questions Across Spilled Blood

His body lay lifeless before me. My eyes burned as tears tried to break free of their hellish prison. It was then that I felt the pain of non- existent fear. The way he dreampt, spoke, or felt was whirling inside of my mind as his blood dripped down my chest.  
  
I had never seen anyone do anything this extreme for me in my life. Not even Potter. The ironic twist was that it was Draco. I know the sentence makes you reel back in fear for your life, but it was Draco-it WAS.  
  
So I finally opened my eyes, afraid of what I might see. Horror struck me silently as I looked up to his beautiful face. More blood presumed to hit me, and the cold perfume that swelled the air seemed to fit his wonderful description.  
  
How did this happen? It all started when I was walking towards Diagon Alley. I had only come here early in the morning dew because I was trying to beat the noisy crowd that always landed after seven. I heard loud footsteps behind me, but ignored them quickly, desperately telling myself that it was my imagination.  
  
But as I walked about the quiet "alley" (I KNOW, Diagon Alley? Quiet?), the footsteps crept closer.  
  
I found myself running at a brisk pace down a cornered street, unaware that the enemy followed quickly behind me.  
  
I scratched against the wall blocking me from my freedom, but the world caved quietly in on me.  
  
I turned, watching the grim stranger move in closer. He suddenly reached towards me. I tried to dodge his grip, but his sweaty hands grabbed my wrist, and flung me against the wall.  
  
He pushed his hands forward, holding me down with one leg. He started placing sloppy kisses on my face and neck.  
  
I squirmed against him quickly, and lodged my left elbow directly into his side.  
  
With a cry, his grip loosened, and I tried to escape once more, but he was too swift.  
  
While one hand reached out to grab me, the other held a small dagger. Although I cannot explain it, a terror swept over my entire body. Within those few seconds, I knew that if it hadn't been for that one moment when he tried to jab the knife directly into my body, that perfect moment, the grim stranger would have taken my life.  
  
But another flung himself between us. The new stranger clenched my top, and threw my body backwards, forcing me to take complete impact with the jagged ground.  
  
I remember the faint sounds of cursing and screaming. Only one of those voices sounded familiar as he struggled with the dagger. Suddenly, you could hear the small dagger hit the ground.  
  
Wands became the next weapons, and horrifying sounds surrounded themselves inside of my brain.  
  
I couldn't lift my head up to see the fight since I was in so much pain, but I now know what it feels like to have blood spread across you, staining not only your robe, but your very memories.  
  
And that was when there were two final blows. One blow was to the enemy, and the next to the stranger that was protecting me.  
  
Finally, I heard quick footsteps disappearing away from the alley. It was silent for many seconds, and I wondered if one had died. The next few steps were slow, until they finally fell, and the figure's body seemed flimsy against the ladder in front of my eyes.  
  
And that's when I knew who he was. It wasn't Ron, Harry, Collin, or anyone that I had half expected. It was Draco.  
  
His mouth was wide open, and his eyes seemed to gleam for the few seconds that they met mine. A wound the size of my own palm edged the corner on the right of his chest.  
  
Though he stirred furiously to get up, the pain overtook him, and he finally lay unconscious.  
  
Slowly, I felt drops of blood land on my breast. Tears stung my eyes as they arose, and I found myself unable to move as well.  
  
As I looked back upon the thousands of insults flinging softly in the background of my mind, I realized that maybe Draco never meant them.  
  
With the pain flowing through my body, I slowly lifted my body close to his. Reaching out, I tore a piece of my tattered robe, and tied it around his wound tightly to try to stop the blood flow. I then felt his breath upon my neck.  
  
As I looked upon his beautifully mastered face, I placed one soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Finally, my body gave way, and I fell roughly against the cold, stoned street. As I looked at his face one more time, everything around me slowly darkened.  
  
As my senses swirled, my faint heart broke into a thousand pieces. I had finally found love.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED in the next chapter  
  
**HEY! Did you like the beginning? Tell me what you think! If I get a lot of responses asking for more, the wish will be granted. Don't you just love cliffhanger beginnings? **  
  
Love, **Flourish** 


	2. Awakening

Although the word that I was hurt spread through Hogwarts quicker than a bludger knocking a seeker on his butt, the hospital wing remained empty.  
  
First years would wander by, whispering and giggling, and then would stare at me as if the idiots didn't know that I was staring right back at them.  
  
It was when I gained consciousness that I realized I was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore had been waiting by my bedside, and when I opened my eyes, his were there, watching me.  
  
Of course, I had no idea where I was at the time, but the old nut was able to fill me in.  
  
I told him everything, almost breaking out in tears. My sentences were short and wild, and I found that I couldn't remember most of what happened myself. When I finished, he seemed to pause, his eyebrows rising.  
  
"You know, a second year found you two lying in the street alley, and screamed. By the time the Ministry got to you, the other poor student needed more help than both of you." He whispered, eyes gleaming.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered Draco. "Professor," I cried, "Where's Draco?"  
  
"Draco? Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. Well, you should have seen the bruises on his body, they were not very-uh-small in size, no, that they were not." He pointed his index finger towards a small bed across from my own.  
  
I drew a sigh of relief. "Is he alright?" I asked.  
  
"No, that he is not. When we found him, blood was flowing everywhere. In fact," the old professor smiled, "it took four quidditch robes to stop the blood flow, so I think we may change the Slytherin colors to a very lovely blood-red."  
  
Dumbledore and his corny jokes, I thought. Now, I need to distract him so I can check on Malfoy- a diversion!  
  
"Professor," I motioned, stretching my bandaged arms, "I'm really tired. Could you leave me for the time being?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and frowned at the same time, producing quite the oxymoron. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley, although, I do expect you in tip-top shape by tomorrow. Good day to you, dear." And with that, he slowly made his exit.  
  
I propped myself against my pillows, squinting my poor eyes to see across the room. It wasn't the fact that the bed was far away, but that it was so freakin' dark.  
  
I decided to walk to his bed instead. I hurled myself out of bed, but quickly fell on my arse. Stupid legs, I thought. But then another thought approached me. What, does the professor expect me to crawl to class?  
  
Retrieving my, : cough:, perfect walking stride, I hobbled over to his bedside, glancing at his beautiful body lying peacefully under the white sheets.  
  
I slowly sat down, feeling that landing on the floor wasn't exactly a trip to Venezuela.  
  
And that's when I saw his face brushed against the pillow. It was glorious and glowing, as if he had walked right out of some fantasy. But his face wasn't exactly a normal face from Hogwarts; no it was sculptured. His dazzling skin color, matching his beautiful golden hair.  
  
He was like Elvis when he was hot, baby! Even the way his body seemed to be sprawled out was like nothing I had ever seen.  
  
I tried to untangle my hair, and placed my hand smoothly against his cheek.  
  
That was when his stunning gray eyes flew open.  
  
Within seconds, I yelped, lost my balance, flew into the air, and my butt met the floor once again.  
  
"Oh, ow!" I cried. I lifted my eyes up to meet his.  
  
"Where am I?" He spoke, unaware of where he was. I brought myself up once more.  
  
"You are in the hospital wing, spending a wonderful evening wrapped up like a mummified Egyptian." I said, rubbing my poor, delicate caboose.  
  
"Weasley?" He asked. "It is you. I thought you were-I was- dead."  
  
I tried to hide my emotions. "Yeah, unfortunately you're still kickin'."  
  
He glared at me. It was then that he started ripping off his bandages. "Shut up, little weasel." He then grabbed my chin, looking at my face. "It's really a shame that you've spent all of your life around those boys. You might be beautiful with a little-" He looked down at my shirt, "- stuff."  
  
I pulled away from his grip. "It's not even noticeable under a robe, you twit. Besides, I will always have more than you will."  
  
He smirked. "Right, Weasley. I don't have time to talk about your breasts, I actually have a life."  
  
"You brought it up, Malfoy! Look, I don't care anymore, all I want you to do is tell me what happened yesterday in the alley."  
  
He was trying to fix his hair, but the words stopped him. "In the alley? You know, I don't really remember much." He fiddled with his hair once more, acting as if the conversation never arose.  
  
Lying wasn't exactly a high strong point of Draco's, I realized.  
  
"It was a day ago, Malfoy. Just tell me what happened and I'll let you get on with your-um-life." I said, scared that he might actually HAVE a life.  
  
"Nothing happened." He said slowly through his teeth. He started to walk away from me.  
  
I grabbed his wrist. "What is wrong with you, huh?" I asked accusingly. Why won't you just admit that you helped me? Is it so hard?"  
  
Before I could even finish my entire sentence, he pushed me against his body, wrapping his arms around the small of my back.  
  
I was startled, but still glanced up at those gorgeous eyes as our breath mingled. He slowly placed his cheek against mine, and whispered into my ear. "Don't get into this, Ginny. Do what your mother would do, and stay out of this."  
  
Our eyes met once more. Then he brutally pushed me away from him, and strode away.  
  
I sat there on one of the beds, stunned. Forget about it? Don't get into something that's my business?  
  
Oh no, Malfoy. I will find out, I thought to myself. And you'll be the one to tell me.  
  
To Be Continued in the next chapter  
  
Not long enough? Don't worry, the next chapters to come are good! The question is, when am I going to put the next one out? I guess you'll never know..  
  
Love, **Flourish** 


	3. Change of heart

**Note. I do own one character that I would like to add to my story. Her name is Branwen Weller, and I do own this character. Let's just say she adds spice to the story shall we? **  
Ginny awoke with a gasp, sweat dotting her forehead. She stared around the quiet room, expecting, hoping that someone would awaken as well, since her quick gasp for air would have awakened anyone with ears.  
  
But it seemed that after a long day of Professor Snape's constant bickering, a good night sleep was the only thing the young students could look forward to.  
  
She let out a sight of relief. Of course she was comforted by this, but the pleasure of being unnoticed seemed to be her only comfort.  
  
It was the dreams that haunted her. It had been seven nights since the incident with Malfoy occurred, and each night a new dream invoked itself. The first two nights were who the assaulter was, and the next four were of Ginny not being able to escape his grasp. But that night- that night she dreampt more. She dreampt of something that startled her more than anything else. That night she dreampt of being rape.  
  
Even then she could feel his hot breath against her, reaching out for her, his hands killing what facial expressions could not. Tears sprang from her eyes when she was forced her down, his body on top of her own. She could hear his grunts edged inside of her thoughts.  
  
Then, when her only savior wasn't present, she could hear him pull out his dagger, and feel it's rough edges fill into the ridges of her body, stopping life forever.  
  
Shivers filled her bruised body as she started to cry. She didn't know where the maniac was, whom he communicated with, but most importantly, she didn't know who he was.  
  
The only pain that really fled into her body was the fact that Draco had been ignoring her. She would see him at dinner, but he would not even glance over to make eye contact.  
  
She would see him walk out of his classrooms, but when she tried to catch up with his quick footsteps, he would mysteriously disappear.  
  
She couldn't attract his attention at all, knowing that he was always pulling away from her. Not even if I became beautiful, she wearily thought to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. I guess houses aren't meant to mix.  
  
Suddenly, the words hit her like a gallon of water. The houses! The houses are what separate us from every student in their individuality, and that is why some are put into different houses.  
  
If I act like his house, she thought, then I could draw attention to myself. But she then knew what would happen if she attempted this. She would have to consider herself sexy. Well, maybe not sexy, but at least attractive in a strange, melancholy way.  
  
But who here could help me become-well-attractive? No one in Gryffindor could possibly own clothes that match a Slytherin's. But someone did.  
  
Ginny smiled ecstatically. She knew she had a good plan at that very moment. She knew someone that could supply her with what she desperately needed.  
  
**  
  
Morning slowly came, but Ginny was wearily ready for it, nonetheless. She had waited by Branwen's bed all night, but the girl slept like a rock.  
  
Finally, she awoke, and Ginny grabbed her like she was 50% off at a bargain sale. Branwen's golden hair flew up, and her bright brown eyes became as wide as saucers.  
  
"I need some clothes and makeup from you, Branny." Ginny cried, shaking her awake.  
  
Branwen's eye filled with excitement, as if nothing could possibly contain her joy. She was one of those people that went through stages in her life. She didn't know what style of clothing she preferred, so every month or so, she tried a new one. Her parents were very wealthy, so whatever she wanted was given to her. This left her with extensive bags of clothes and makeup that she never wore more than once.  
  
"What kind of style do you want, Gin? Modern, medieval, sophisticated, clown, witty, jumper- anything I could actually help you with?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "I need punk. Something that screams Gothic, but is a little-well-sexy." She tried to hide her cheeks that were burning from embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I do have just the thing. It's in suitcase number thirty-four. And please, do be careful. Oh, and you might want to mix those clothes with bag number twenty-five."  
  
Ginny rushed to her tower of luggage. Rummaging through heavy bags wasn't exactly a carnival in Venice, but finding the correct bag might as well have been.  
  
She finally found bag number thirty-four. There was a small tag at the front of it, and it was labeled "Gothic Bravery". But Branwen was right about combining bags, for the second bag, number twenty-five, was labeled "black goddess".  
  
Although the first bag held Ginny's attention greater with stunning dog collars and spiked bracelets, the second bag had low-cut shirts and glitter jeans.  
  
The best part about each bag was that it held the correct color of makeup for each line of clothing and a note that said which shirt went best with one pair of pants.  
  
That made the world a beautiful place.  
  
As she dug through the gothic clothing, Branwen eyed her suspiciously. "So tell me, Gin, why the new-found interest in Goth?"  
  
"I just-er-want to try something new, dear. Nothing special, of course."  
  
"Rrrigggghhht." She said, sarcastically. "You know, if there's someone you want to impress, try the strapless dazzle shirt and the short graffiti skirt with the four-inch black heels." She said, pointing to the pile. "And don't forget to add the torn, black panty hose, I can tell ya, there's nothing better. What size are you, dear? A small or a medium?"  
  
"Medium."  
  
"Shoe size?"  
  
"Eight to eight and-a-half."  
  
"Perfect. The clothes will fit you fine."  
  
Once Ginny put on the clothes, she looked at her reflection. Although Ginny saw someone scary and informal, poor Branwen was in tears. "Your legs are so slim.they fit it perfectly, and oh! You hips! You have-hips! Ah! Who would have known? IT'S WONDERFUL!" She wiped away her tears. But the smile turned into a frown when Branwen looked at the mane. "But your hair, dear. No."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Ginny said, pressing down her tangled red hair offensively.  
  
Branwen sighed. "Bring me my un-tangler and my wand. No really, bring me my wand. While you're at it, bring the stronghold hair spray. Place the make-up beside me."  
  
She pointed towards a rolly chair. "Sit down and don't move. This is going to hurt you way more than it's going to hurt me."  
  
By the time Branwen got done, Ginny was in so much pain that she could barely move even if she wanted to.  
  
"If you would brush your hair, I wouldn't have to do this." She said, as Ginny clenched the arms of the chair tightly, gritting her teeth.  
  
Once Branwen let go of that poor head, Ginny bounced out of the seat, tripping over her heels. Of course, she quickly regained her posture. (Can anyone sense sarcasm?)  
  
"Okay, look at yourself." Branwen said, signaling towards the mirror.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes before she made it to the mirror, afraid to look at herself. She acted as if she knew that she would be hideous.  
  
But once she opened her eyes, she saw something different. She saw someone gorgeous staring back at her. She was actually beautiful. Of course, she knew she was beautiful, but not radiant or glamorous. The reflection smiling in the mirror was though.  
  
Her red hair was pushed back with thin, curly bangs dangling forward, bringing out the dark colors across her gothic eyes and lips.  
  
Even the clothes brought out her body and her slim figure, which was strange, since none of her other clothes would do that.  
  
"She's alive!" Branwen cried, dancing around the room.  
  
Ginny shuddered for a moment, waiting for Branwen to stop her wiggling. "What do I do now, Bran?" She asked grabbing Branwen by her wrist.  
  
Branwen smiled. "What house?"  
  
Ginny frowned. "Fine, Branwen, he's Slytherin." She said stubbornly.  
  
A gleam of light filled Branwen's crafty face. She pointed towards the door, glancing at the other girls who were eyeing Ginny strangely. "A Slytherin? Ginny!" She giggled. Then her eyes became daring. "Be cruel. Be evil." Then she sat quietly for one moment. "But most of all, don't touch that hair."  
  
Branwen's crafty smiled gave way once more. "And don't forget, school starts in twenty minutes."  
  
Ginny turned and smiled at Branwen and the other girls, who were whispering amongst themselves. With her body gently swaying, Ginny walked towards the door, enjoying the light clicks of her heels.  
  
With one last glance at her picture on the wall, she placed her robe around her body, leaving most of her hips and breasts exposed.  
  
With one last thought of happiness creeping into her gentle, probing mind, she walked out of her small dorm, and shut the door.  
  
Just a few more steps, she thought to herself. Just a few more. It's time for a new day of learning.  
** Oops! Ginny's taking a little turn into da dark side. Bum Bum Bum! But is it all right to tell you that this is Ginny Weasley? Don't worry, this isn't like those other fan fictions. Ginny can never stop the feeling of purity. Dope! : Slaps forehead: I think I said too much about the next chapter! Oh well.  
  
Love, **Flourish**  
  
By the way, I love all the reviews I'm getting. If they keep coming, the chapters might get here a little quicker as well. :Giggle: 


	4. Tears

Ginny's heels clicked quickly down the hallways of Hogwarts. Calm down, she thought forcefully, trying to keep herself from falling over any small object that happened to be in her way.  
  
It was when she reached the main halls that she tensed up badly. She could feel people staring at her and here them whispering quietly, "Is that Ginny Weasley in those clothes? What does she think she's doing?"  
  
Ginny could feel her cheeks burn, so she tried to turn her swagger into a simple strut, causing her hips to sway back and forth.  
  
Finally, she saw Ron heading to one of his classes with Hermione. Ginny let out a quick sigh of relief, and called, "Hi, Ron!" while waving her left hand.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in a state of confusion. But Ron slipped by Ginny, ignoring her features.  
  
"Hi Ginny." He mumbled quietly, his eyes fixed upon a textbook. Now, of course Ginny gave him time to realize what he had seen, so she stopped where she was for a few seconds.  
  
Ron took four more steps and then his feet tumbled to a halt. With his eyes shut, he turned around slowly, saying, "It's not Ginny, not Ginny, NO way it's Ginny," over and over to himself.  
  
He then opened one eye, his facial expression caught between a look of insanity and fear. Ginny smirked, waving once more. "Bloody Hell, Ginny!" He said, grabbing her arm and looking at her from head to foot.  
  
"What did you do to yourself? Where are your clothes?" He grabbed her waist, staring at the golden jewels dangling from under her bellybutton. He gave a deep sigh. "If only mum where here," Ron whispered to himself, one hand upon his head, "she would talk some serious sense into you, especially after everything that's happened."  
  
Ginny drew in a sharp gasp. "Ron, no. No, please don't drag mum into this. She would have an owl chasing me with a howler for a month."  
  
"What do you expect me to do, Gin? Do you really expect me to let you walk around looking like that with your-uh-um-body parts hanging everywhere? What do you take me for?" He started pacing then. "Bloody Hell, Gin!" He cried.  
  
"Be quiet, you!" She yelled in an irritated voice, rubbing her temples. "Ron, this isn't any of mum's business! It's no one's business, for that matter! So just leave mum outta this!"  
  
Suddenly, George and Fred came from behind, grabbing Ron. "Have you seen Harry lately, Ron? We were supposed to go over the Quidditch-" Fred started, but a blank stare came across his face. "Bloody Hell, Ginny, what happened?" He asked, grabbing her with the arm that wasn't currently occupied by Ron's hand.  
  
"What's wrong with this family!" Ginny cried, pulling from her brother's grasp and throwing her hands in the air. Fred and George stared with perplexity, sharing the same grotesque face as Hermione.  
  
Poor Hermione was very quiet, her eyes bulged so far out of her head, that you'd figure they'd just pop right out.  
  
"Look," Ginny started, fixing her chains, "this is just something that I'm trying out. Now I'm going to leave you standing here, and I'm going to go to my first class, okay?"  
  
Hermione was still quiet.  
  
"Goodbye." Ginny said, walking away from them as quickly as she could, disappearing from their sight.  
  
Ron stared down at Hermione, and then looked up at Fred and George. They all grabbed her arms and shook her. Hermione's eyes fluttered, "What is going on here!" Hermione screamed at an invisible Ginny. "Ginny Weasley, you listen to your brother!"  
  
Ron patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Too late, Hermione. She's been gone for a couple of seconds now."  
  
Hermione stared around the room quietly. "Crap!" She finally burst out. "Being in shock sucks!" She cried hitting her head.  
  
**  
  
Her first class was hard enough, being that every eye seemed to follow all of her moves. Even the professor nagged her on and on about disrespecting Hogwarts and that she was dressing inappropriately to the school rules. This very moment was her first roll of the eyes, which earned her a very good day of after-school detention.  
  
As the day trudged on and on, lunch finally intervened, giving her time to sit with her house and see if she could catch the attention of any Slytherin eyes.  
  
She brought her quick strut up a little more, and sat across from Colin and near Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
Once Hermione's eyes were on her once more, the trance began again. "Stop it, Hermione." Ginny snapped, watching Ron shake the poor girl.  
  
She barely touched the food in front of her, waiting for the one Slytherin she wanted to notice her to enter the giant room.  
  
And he finally did, his mystic eyes roaming the massive room with his companions.  
  
Ginny straightened herself up, fixing her hair and her posture.  
  
It seemed like ages until her finally saw her. And when he saw her, she could feel his eyes upon her.  
  
That was when she had had enough. "I'm not feeling very hungry anymore, guys." She said, pushing her plate away. "I think I'll just go up to my room."  
  
"Sure Ginny." Harry said, turning towards her. She watched as his eyes grew large. Before any words flew from his mouth, Ron put his hand over it. "Already tried. Nothing happened."  
  
Ginny glared at Ron, and walked away. Ginny walked into the empty, dark halls on her way to the dormitory, until someone grabbed her by her arms and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" A dark voice snapped.  
  
Immediately, she knew it was Draco. "Draco, what the hell is-"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley, you idiot. What do you think you're doing, walking around in these clothes, tempting someone to just grab you and-and" Draco stuttered, looking down at her. His grip tightened on her arms.  
  
"Ow! Draco-"  
  
Draco let go of her arm, pacing. "I can't believe you would do something as stupid as this. Do you actually want to be attacked again? What, are you desperate for sex or something?"  
  
"That's not it, Draco." She snapped.  
  
"So what is it then?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders, pressing her body against his. His eyes glowed with fury.  
  
But Ginny couldn't hear his words. Every time she felt his body against her own, all she could feel were streams of lightning flowing through her body.  
  
"Ginny!" He yelled furiously, shaking her.  
  
"Yeah, Draco." She sarcastically replied. "I want to have sex. I want what I was missing that day. I want to be in the arms of a man I've never known and I want to feel him inside of me. That's what I want, all right?"  
  
Draco frowned, pushing her body away from his own.  
  
She grabbed him, placing her arms around his neck. She then stared into the surprised eyes that seemed to edge themselves into her soul.  
  
"Ginny." He whispered, trying to pull himself away from her.  
  
She grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist. "Ever since the attack, all I've wanted to know is why."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, tearing his face away from her.  
  
"Draco, why won't you tell me why you saved me?"  
  
"Saved you, Weasley?" He laughed. "I am no savior."  
  
She then moved his face towards hers, gently kissing him on his soft lips. She could feel his grip tighten around her body, his hands moving farther up her back.  
  
He then started pressing harder against her lips, forcing her back against the wall, feeling at her body, tearing at her clothes.  
  
She gasped at the feel of his lips pressed roughly against her neck. She moved her hips from side to side, pressing against his body more, urging him to take her, for her body ached for his.  
  
He threw her robe to the ground, madly kissing her as she started to undo the zipper on his black pants.  
  
But then he pulled away from her lips, away from her grasp. He stared at her with wild eyes, his facial expression torn between confusion and passion, his hair thrown wildly at the curves of his face.  
  
The world seemed to stand still to Ginny as he picked up her robe and handed it back to her.  
  
"Draco," She whispered, reaching out her hand to grab his own.  
  
"Don't touch me." He snapped, pulling his fingers through his hair, as an amazed expression dotted his face.  
  
He looked at her one last time, turned, and walked away, leaving Ginny to her tears.  
  
With a sickening feeling lodged into Draco's mind, and with Ginny's lipstick pressed against his face, he took one turn, and headed for the Slytherin dorms.  
  
To Be Continued in the next chapter  
  
**Isn't that just a depressing way to end one chapter? I know, you must hate me about now, with my short chapters and all. But isn't it nice to know that the next chapter will be soon? In two days? Why, that's the earliest I've ever put out a chapter! I guess you'll just have to wait to find out what poor Draco was thinking. I mean, who doesn't take a gothic chick? I know I would take a gothic man any day! Am I talking too much? Okay, me be quiet.for now!**  
  
Love, **Flourish** 


	5. Snakes of stone

**Note about the chapter. I believe that Blaise Zambini is a boy, not a girl. Why? He's plays an important role in the story. Still don't like it? Well, too bad, I've made him sexy and sleek, so get over it baby! Ha ha! : Cough: Now, on with the story, k? **  
  
** Chapter Five **  
  
Draco stared into the fire burning brightly from the furnace. The couch was becoming even more uncomfortable, and the fire seemed to dance with Ginny's image.  
  
He looked away, still wiping at his face, trying to remove the smell of Ginny's hair, or even the way she looked at him would have been wonderful to get rid of. But somehow he knew that it wasn't possible.  
  
With a smirk, he threw his robe to the ground, and left his eyes and mind distant between the events of the day.  
  
If only Ginny knew everything, he thought to himself.  
  
But he knew that if she did know everything, she would know why he had been dodging her, and that fact disgraced Draco.  
  
"Daydreaming again, Malfoy?" A voice interrupted.  
  
Draco rolled to the other side of the couch, ignoring the sleek boy standing in the corner.  
  
"Now, Malfoy, really. I'm only in here because I'm worried about you." The boy joked sarcastically. "Why, I've never seen you leave so quickly when food is right in front of your face."  
  
"Go away, Blaise." Draco, snapped, propping himself up against the coffee table.  
  
Blaise Zambini's deadly eyes started to glow. A smile curved upon his dark face as he took a seat across from Draco.  
  
"What's your problem, Malfoy?" He asked, propping his long legs across from Draco's.  
  
"That would be none of your business, Blaise. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to kill you, is all." Draco smiled viciously.  
  
A hurtful expression crossed Blaise's face. "Now, come on Malfoy, you're being no fun. Tell me what's kicking you down? Potter?"  
  
Draco's face turned red with fury, but no words protruded from his lips.  
  
"Well," Blaise smiled, "I'm sure there's something we could talk about to cheer you up. Let's see." He smiled, faking a look of concentration across his features. "Oh, I've got something," he started, "what about that Weasley girl? Ginny, is it?"  
  
Draco remained silent, eyes dodging Blaise's hungry expression.  
  
"Did you see her, Malfoy?" He asked, eyes on fire. "She has quite a figure. And breasts? You would have never known with that robe, eh? Not to mention she's very gorgeous. Any man in his right mind would want to lose his virginity to her. "  
  
"Shut up, Blaise." Draco snapped.  
  
"Of course, I hear our Quidditch captain's out for her. Has it all planned out, he says. He believes that a couple of drinks or magical strip poker will win her over." Blaise smiled, staring at Draco with his malicious eyes. "But you know, he's never actually done anything with a woman that wanted to. What's that word about unwanted sex? Rape? Yeah, that's pretty much what he plays by. He always gets them drunk, and then he-"  
  
"God dammit, Blaise, shut the hell up!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Ooh, Malfoy." Blaise teased. "You wouldn't happen to have your eye on a little meat yourself, would you?" He asked, shifting his beautiful body. "Because if you're not, I also have my eye on a little bit of fun."  
  
Draco lifted himself up from his seat. "Don't touch her Blaise, or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, Draco?" The handsome figure interrupted. "Finish what you started before you were interrupted? Don't think the whole school doesn't know about her attack and her so-called 'savior'." He mused.  
  
"Do you want to bet against that, Blaise?" Draco asked, grabbing his wand. "I live for it, you know."  
  
"Oh, as well as other things, right?" The boy smirked. "Like sex, even when you can't get it?" Blaise moved towards the fire, enchanting it to dance.  
  
"Stay away from her, you idiot. You can't have her, she's too innocent."  
  
Blaise's smiled turned sour. He faced Draco, eyes burning. "Oh, I will have her, Malfoy. I love a good chase, even when it is what I know that you want." He then stared into Draco's face. "You know better than to mess with the good ones, anyway. Go back to those other sluts you date and have your fun with them. Ginny's mine."  
  
Then Blaise made the fire dance once more while his eyes burned through Draco. "I'll have my way with her." He smiled. "I'll fill her up, Malfoy. She'll be nothing to me after I'm finished with her, and then I'll pass her rugged body to you, so as not to leave you out."  
  
Draco jumped to his feet, eyes as bright as the fire that raged in the smoldering fireplace. He then fixed his posture, leaning in a careless, lazy grin. "See if I care, Blaise. She's not mine, I don't own her."  
  
"Oh, but I know you do care, Draco," Blaise hissed. "I know why you denied her today as well." He watched as a surprised face came through Draco's malicious stares. "Don't think I didn't see you all over her body, about to do what you've done to every girl in Hogwarts by now. But it was when it came to who you are; you had to get away. Poor Malfoy can't take the fact that she's a virgin? No, I don't really think that's the problem, now is it? The problem is that you can almost control your hormones, Draco. My problem is that I don't even try."  
  
Draco's fist plunged into Blaise's face, sending him to the floor. "That's my warning, Blaise." He said, acid dripping from his every word.  
  
Blaise put a hand to his bleeding lip, but a crafty smile balanced through. He jumped up, dusting off his robe. Then he looked at Draco. "If you want to keep your dignity, you'll let me have her. You'll let me do everything she's always wanted from you to her. But don't worry," He smirked, pushing past Draco, "I'll keep her alive. I want her to remember every minute of it."  
  
Draco kept his eyes on Blaise as the handsome figure made his way to the door. Then he turned to Draco one more time. "By the way, Draco, you have a little smudge of lipstick right there on your left cheek." He said, pointing to Draco's deadly face.  
  
Draco, pressing against his cheek, watched as Blaise left the room to go back to the main hallway. Even though he wanted to deny that Blaise would try to lure Ginny into his trap, Draco knew that Blaise had every intention of having sex with her.  
  
He looked back into the fire, eyes burning deeply with the flames.  
  
And as much as it pained him to be near her, he would have to be. He would have to ignore his urges. He would have to be by her every second.  
  
That's when he knew that Ginny would have to know everything. Ginny would have to know what really went on that day in the alley. Ginny would have to know.  
  
With deep measures of assurance in mind, he grabbed his robe and made his way to the Gryffindor dorm. But he wasn't on his way to meet Ginny. He knew that he would have to talk to someone who would be there for Ginny when he couldn't be. With a smirk drifting across his face, he made his way to the boy's dorms. It was there that he knew that he would find Ron.  
**There, two small chapters. HA! And you thought it couldn't be done. And they both contain conflict and romance-or-uh-talk about sex, anyway. I figured since this chapter is EXTREMELY short, that I would put it out today and save you from hating me a little more than usual. **  
  
Love, **Flourish** 


	6. Unexpected Visits from the Wrong Houses

**Sorry its taken so long, guys! I've had some serious projects to do, but my mind has been centered on this story! By the way, I've moved my story from general to romance. : Blows nose in large hankie: It just seemed right, okay? I'm sorry!**  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Draco eased through the hallways, rushing towards the Gryffindor dorms. Just leave, his mind whispered impatiently, let her go. She doesn't have to know anything, you idiot. All you have to do is give in.  
  
Draco scowled menacingly. It was this type of thought that made him jerk back and want to argue with himself to the point of insanity. He knew that one part of him strived for perfection in the Malfoy family, but the other was what he called his 'weak' side. Some people called it a conscience, or a compassionate soul. He simply called it a menace to the human race. It nagged him, pushed him to do things that no Malfoy has ever done, which was carry compassion for another. Luckily, he kept this part of him enclosed deep within him.  
  
Why should he be expected to care? Just look at his father. Smart, rich, famous, and feared by all. Draco stopped then, thinking of that last value. He was feared by all. Even he feared him when his father intended on hitting him for letting something simple fall, like a failure or misplaced object.  
  
And even though his mother was stonehearted, she still cared enough for him to hate his father. Their arguments spread from every wall of his dark mind, eating their way inside of his frail thoughts. And though she always carried a large bruise on one side of her face, preferably under her left eye, she always told Draco that he was her only love, and never pressed any damage upon his own body.  
  
"Times have changed, you brat", he heard his father say. He could still remember that Saturday when his father spoke to him so coldly. "Stop acting as if you care for others. That's a sign of pure weakness, and I won't let you embarrass me in front of the administrators." He grabbed Draco by his collar. "Don't be so stupid, son. And don't shame yourself by being weak. Do what I've always done. Take what you want and kill if you have to." Then his father smiled craftily, letting go of his tight grip against Draco's collar and skin. "Nevermind, Draco. Let's change that just a bit. Take what you want and kill when you want to. Don't shame me, boy."  
  
Draco paused a bit longer, propping himself against the cold walls. He realized that he had done exactly what his father had wanted all this time. Though money and power was what Draco lived for, he was empty, and stupid for listening to his father.  
  
He let out a long sigh as he noticed that he was only a few steps from the entrance to the dorms. His footsteps became quiet as he came to the picture against the old wall.  
  
Without glancing up, he thought for a moment, waiting for the password to renew itself into his mind. Then he smiled as the words glistened as if they were dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
"Archimedes." He whispered with his eyes edged to the ground, never moving from their staring position. He knew that sooner or later he would need to know the password to the dorms. He thought that he would need to know it when he found a way to kill Potter. Now it was just to find an idiot.  
  
He sighed deeply, and then moved inside, taking a quick left down the corridor. There were several doors that he could have opened to enter, but he had a hunch that the right entrance was the one with the words 'Eat Dirt Snape' burned into the wood and a lovely illustration of Draco with his eyes X'd out.  
  
He admired the picture for a moment, noticing how imperfect his hair seemed, and then kicked the door slightly, popping it open.  
  
He had obviously interrupted a meeting since there were at least eight boys in a circle in the center of the room, eyes bulging out from their sockets. He scanned what he considered a small closet, until the boy's familiar face came into view.  
  
Red hair, a vacant expression, and an old, hand-me-down robe. The clues just seemed to all pile together. "Ah, there you are, Weasley." He smirked. "We need to talk."  
  
Ron looked around the room, for a moment. Strangely, Draco didn't think the vacant expression could get worse, but.It could.  
  
He noticed that every boy was on his feet now, wands in hand. Even the infamous Potter seemed precociously aligned, his glasses folded behind him. Staring closer, he noticed a large red bruise crested an inch to the left of his scar.  
  
Draco glanced at it in wonder, but the answer sprung to him. Potter + bad eyesight = large poles to slam in to.  
  
"Malfoy, how the heck did you get in the dorms?" Ron spit, grabbing his wand.  
  
Of course Draco just rolled his gray eyes. "I have ears, Weasley. Passwords just seem to scream themselves down the corridors." He paused for a moment, looking at the wands. "And you can unarm yourselves, I'm not exactly here to embarrass you in your lack of skills."  
  
"Why don't you leave then before we inform Professor McGonagall? Surely Professor Snape wouldn't want to hear that you were found in the dorms." Colin popped off, obviously hiding behind his incredibly large camera.  
  
Draco scowled, rushing forward and grabbing the poor fool by the collar, lifting him from his feet. "I don't have business with you, Creepy."  
  
"But my name is-"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Malfoy screamed. Then he impulsively grabbed the camera. "And get a frickin' new camera! Digital, boy! Digital!" He cried, shaking the camera violently. "It doesn't even have to be a muggle camera! Just find something else!"  
  
"Malfoy, put Colin down and the camera as well." Harry said, pointing his wand at Draco's head.  
  
Draco threw Colin to the ground, tossing the camera to him. "Go ahead, fire away." He whispered, inches from Harry. When nothing happened for a few seconds, Draco smiled, turning to Ron. "Like I said, Weasley. We have things we need to.converse about upon obvious reasons."  
  
Ron smirked. "What would we need to talk about?" He asked, poking Draco. "I haven't earned any points for Gryffindor, I haven't yelled at you in a.few days.and.and.I'm finally gotten over my worst fear, and I petted a slug just the other day." He paused for a moment. "Okay, it was a snail, but it was pretty big, and I did throw it after a moment, but-"  
  
"That's.not.it." Draco hissed through his teeth. The eyes that stared through him all looked familiar to him, but then again, every Gryffindor looked the same, so what was the point in figuring out which of them were ones that he had bullied? He knew that he always had tomorrow.  
  
Annoyed at the wands and Harry, he grabbed Ron, lifting him off the ground, and dragged him outside the door, slamming it and bolting it with magic.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you-"  
  
"Have you seen your sister lately, Weasley?" Draco exploded. "She's letting every piece of her body hang out, and it's scaring some people. What, do you not have any control over that animal? She's better off walking out looking like-a-like a Weasley than what she does now!"  
  
Ron popped Draco on the back of his head with his wand. "As a matter of fact, I have seen my sister and I tried to talk her out of it, believe me, but she won't change her mind, Malfoy." He said. Then he eyed Draco suspiciously. "Why should you even care what my sister wears in the first place? You never want to have anything to do with us, you hate us. Why on Earth would a jerk like you give a damn?"  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment, staring at Ron with a grim look painted on his sculptured face. "Maybe because I know something you don't." He grabbed Ron by the collar then, looking dead into the startled face. "A few boys-er-men have found your sister very intimidating. They've never noticed how she looked before now." He pulled Ron closer, anger shooting through his features. "You know my people, Weasley. We're not like Hufflepuffs, we don't date outside our House unless it's a bet or for sex. Half the Slytherin Quidditch team want a piece of her, and many aren't planning on buying her flowers, I can tell you that much."  
  
He dropped Ron, who sprang up in Draco's face, alarmingly. "Holy shit, Malfoy. I know that a lot of Ravenclaws were asking about her, but could it possibly have gotten so bad as to sink down to your level? And after all that's happened to her?" He slapped his forehead. "She's just a child, she can't have sex-or-or even think about it!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "She's fifteen, you idiot. I was having sex when I was thirteen, so she's behind, actually."  
  
"But you're a freak, Malfoy." Ron smirked. "And don't talk about Gin that way, she's pure. That's the way she was meant to be." He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Draco stared equally into Ron's eyes, menacingly. "You're little girl is all grown up, Weasley." He whispered. "People are noticing. The same thing that was going to happen to her will if you don't end this now. There are some handsome people from my house after her, and when they have sex, people will talk. She'll be ruined." He knew he had Ron's attention now, so he decided to say what he came there to say. "Talk her into becoming a wretched weasel again, or she'll be spending the rest of her time in a hospital with some serious problems."  
  
Ron sighed, his face filled with petrifying anger. He pushed Draco aside and cried, "Alohomora!" Watching as his wand sparkled from the spell that was so perfectly called for. He gaped with a strange look upon his face while the lock popped off, the door flew open, and all of the other boys fall over in front of him.  
  
Ron stared menacingly. "Harry, why didn't you open the door?"  
  
Harry smiled. "The lock was on the other side, I couldn't get to it. Besides," he trailed off, "I forgot the stupid spell again."  
  
"You guys are worthless!" Ron cried, stepping over the nosy Gryffindors and reaching towards his closet.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, grabbing his shoulder, watching as the boy, who was obviously hysterical, started throwing clothes to the ground.  
  
"I'm looking for that stupid eyeglass that Fred and George gave me." He threw books to the floor then. "It shows you a person that you love, brotherly or romantically." He shook his drawer. "Ohh! Where is that damn-"  
  
Finally a piece of paper floated out. Confused, Ron picked it up. He looked over the paper for a few minutes. "There's nothing here. It's completely blank."  
  
Draco, who was tired of seeing Ron's underwear spread everywhere, snatched the paper away. "Give me that!" He spit.  
  
"Aparecium!" He cried, whipping his wand free.  
  
Without delay, words started slowly appearing on the ruddy piece of paper.  
  
"Dear Ron." Ron then smiled. "Hey, it's for me!" He then turned back to the letter, clearing his throat. "Ahem. Dear Ron."  
  
He squinted for a moment. "We have taken.. The glass.for.Fleeter's secret porn star." Ron pulled back. "Porn star? Who the heck is Fleeter? I've been betrayed!" He cried with an over-dramatic ring in his sad tone.  
  
Fortunately, Draco had already left. He had done what he came to do, and that was more than enough. Especially for Ginny's brother, he thought venomously.  
  
*-_**-_*-_**-_**-***-_*-_**-_*-_**-**-***-_*-_**-_*-_**-**_  
  
Ginny sat on her rugged bed, pushing away the tears that clouded her already shadowed eyes.  
  
What did I do wrong? She asked herself, starting to wipe away her mascara. Am I really that ugly?  
  
That question made her moan in agony, and she rolled over, feeling the tears run uncontrollably down her cheeks.  
  
No one ever told Ginny she was ugly, but why shouldn't she think it? She'd never really had a boyfriend, only crushes and they never became reality.  
  
So that's it, she told herself sadly. I'm just ugly. The thought rang through her head. She was so glad that no one else was in the room, or they would have just stared at her in pity. That's what they always did. They just stared and made themselves glad that they weren't Ginny.  
  
Somehow she knew that it was her purpose in life. To spread tears among others to make them feel better about their own looks and lives.  
  
"Excuse me, is Ginny around?"  
  
The voice sprang forward to Ginny, and she sat up and started wiping away her tears. Since her back was to the stranger, she felt more inclined to fix herself up.  
  
She turned quickly. "I'm sorry, it's really me." She said, wiping at her face. Before her stood a handsome boy in black. His hair was wild around his beautiful face. "Do I know you?" She asked impolitely.  
  
Blaise took another step forward. "It's me, Blaise. You know, Zambini." He tried to fix his hair a bit, but she was more preoccupied with his other features to really care about that.  
  
Of course she knew Blaise. He had always been the talk of every Gryffindor girl. But she knew that even though he had been on the minds of every woman, he was known to be a complete jerk.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" She said, trying to wipe her nose.  
  
"Oh." He said, biting his lip. "Well, I know my way around, is all." He smiled, hoping to distract her with his body by leaning it lazily to one side.  
  
Of course that worked. And why shouldn't it? She thought. "You know, I don't think you should be here." She said quietly.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked with wide eyes. He sat beside her on the bed and reached with his hand to push away a tear.  
  
She quickly jumped up, forcing herself to the side of the wall. She grabbed a hairbrush and pointed it towards him, as a defense weapon.  
  
He stared up at her with his puppy eyes. "I'm sorry. You know, I bet I shouldn't be here right now."  
  
Ginny realized what she was doing. "Oh, no. Don't leave because I'm an idiot. I'm just a little heartbroken at the moment."  
  
He pushed an expression of surprise forward. He stepped up towards her. "Surely you jest. A woman as beautiful as you? No one would dare break your heart."  
  
She smiled, looking up towards the ceiling, trying to hide her tears. "Yeah, well you're the only one that thinks that."  
  
He smiled, grabbing her hand. She jumped at the feel of his soft hands. "That's a lie, Ginny. Many find you very beautiful. You don't know how lovely you really are."  
  
He let go of her hand, pulling one side of his mouth into a smile. "I guess it's just hard to tell the person you are madly in love with how you feel. Sorry."  
  
She pulled back a bit. "Madly in love?" She smiled as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
He laughed. He has a beautiful laugh, she thought to herself.  
  
"Would you ever want to go somewhere with me?" He smiled. "I would love to take you to a quidditch match, or the park, or-well-anywhere."  
  
He looked at her with his beautiful eyes once more. She pushed her hair back a bit. "I would love to."  
  
He then seemed to glow with excitement. "Okay! Okay. Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you about it later, k?"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
He smiled at her. "Then I guess I'll see you about that tomorrow." Then he moved towards her and placed a soft, romantic kiss on her lips. She could feel his robes surround her, his hands caressing her hips. As he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless, he flashed one more dashing smile.  
**Gasp. Something is wrong, huh? Blaise? Okay, you knew it was coming, you weirdo. The bad part is that Ginny doesn't know everything. Ha ha. The non-existent/mystery plot continues. Can Draco do something about this problem? Will he do anything? Will Blaise ruin Ginny's life forever by revealing what really happened that fateful day? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which will come earlier than this chapter took. Until then, send me many reviews! **  
  
Love, **Flourish** 


	7. Confessions and Confusions

Chapter 7  
  
Silence. Complete silence filled Draco's ears that morning. The sun's glorious light shined on his face, but it was the only trace of life. He couldn't hear the playful sounds of children laughing, birds singing, or even the professors screaming impatiently. Oh, God, he thought to himself, slapping a hand against his forehead. It's Saturday.  
  
And it was a beautiful Saturday. Dark clouds softly tried to pierce the bright sun, while the moon hid in traces of the sunrise. The sunrise? He questioned. He grabbed his watch next to the bed stand. It simply read 5:20. He searched the room for others who had felt sunlight, but no one else was awake.  
  
No one was muttering to themselves while they put their clothes on, no one was throwing shouts of "Get up!" across the room. Every single boy was wrapped in their blankets, some snoring and others peacefully dreaming.  
  
This was the second time he had been the first to wake in the morning. But then he noticed that he had skipped a bed. Something or someone was amiss. He then threw his eyes to Zambini's bed. The covers were thrown to the ground, and an imprint of a body shrugged itself inside the bedspread. Blaise was missing.  
  
Draco pushed himself out of the bed, grabbing a pair of pants. He stormed out of the Slytherin dorm; his chest boldly pressing out from under a black, crest embroidered robe. A thousand thoughts were raging through his mind. Where was Blaise? Where was Ginny? How could Blaise have gotten up so early? These aren't my pants! He thought, pulling at the baggy pants that he had thrown on.  
  
He took a few sharp turns, and sprinted down the stairs. But before he could pass by the classrooms, he picked up something red from the corner of his eye. He stopped, abruptly turning sideways to face the bloody, but bright, color.  
  
Ginny was sitting quietly in the library, reading a small book in the corner of the room. He started towards her but then he paused when he noticed what she was wearing.  
  
Her skirt was smaller than the other she had seen him in was. It was of a black hinge, but silver gleamed through it. He worked his way up, noticing that her shirt left most of her slim belly hanging out, showing off her rich figure. Her shirt was also black and had "Intrigued" written in white letters on the front. It was very low, showing Draco the swell of her breasts.  
  
Her face was also made with such beautifully black colors, and her hair was put back in a style were she had a few red curls complimenting her face.  
  
Draco stared at her long legs for a while. He knew he wanted her. He knew that touching her sent lightning through his body, and that when he kissed her, it felt like the world was falling, and he would always grow dizzy. It wouldn't be so hard to want her, to long for her, if she weren't beautiful.  
  
The way her lips pursed themselves and the way her eyes glowed always made him get lost in her gorgeous face. Her figure was amazing, holding hips that swayed and breasts that hid beneath a thin layer of clothing.  
  
Just watching her lips move made him want to kiss them. Just watching her change her position made him want to explore her. But then she finally looked up, and her eyes met his.  
  
He took in a breath, knowing that she could see him, even if she didn't want him to. He watched, as her facial expression grew luminous, and then depress itself. He put one foot in front of him, but lost himself in her eyes, and stopped.  
  
They were both quiet for what seemed like hours on end. All he would do was stare at her body. To her he didn't look normal at all. His eyes just simply made him look hungry.  
  
She dropped the book from her hands, and slowly got up, walking towards him in her heels. He watched for a few moments, stupefied. He knew that she was coming towards him, but his eyes remained entranced from her body.  
  
She knew what he felt, her emotions spinning inside of her body. She could see his face, his expression, and became lost as well. Questions immediately enchanted her mind. What is he doing? Why is he up so early? Whose pants are those?  
  
She took a deep breath. "Draco," she smiled, "what is it?"  
  
Her voice sounded like a thousand angels, singing at once against the ring of a church bell. Her white throat called out to him, longing for his lips to touch it.  
  
When she started staring at him, he then realized that he was still standing still and quiet. He moved towards her. "Ginny, I need to talk to you."  
  
She smiled. "About what?" She whispered. She started adjusting her shirt.  
  
He coughed, looking away. He felt as if he were becoming out of control. He quickly grabbed her arm, which was helping the other adjust her shirt. "About everything." He whispered, looking at her with deep, wild eyes. She then knew what he wanted. She knew those type of eyes. Eyes that flowed across a body steadily. Eyes that considered love an obligation. She was being watched by those beautiful eyes.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Okay. Where?"  
  
He thought for a moment, trying to not get lost in her looks again. "Who's still in the girls' dorm?" He asked, his breath uneasy.  
  
"No one." She replied tensely. "All of them have gone to Diagon Alley. Something is going on that everyone wants to see today for some reason." She shivered.  
  
He closed his eyes. "Let's talk there." He couldn't look at her any longer, her body had taken over his eyes, infecting his mind with thoughts that he had never dreampt Ginny would become a part of.  
  
He followed behind her as she led him towards the dorm. Everything seemed distance from him, lost in a sea of cascading explosions, especially in his chest. He felt nervous, dizzy, and exasperated all at once.  
  
Finally they came to the dorm. He watched her as she shut the door. "Lock it." He said, pointing to the keyhole.  
  
She gave him a strange look, but obeyed the slight command nonetheless. Then she turned to him. He watched as she signaled towards the bed to sit on. He shook his head. "You take it, I need to stand." He knew that if he sat on that bed, he would have Ginny there with him.  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Then Ginny's voice rang through him. "So tell me."  
  
Draco stared down at the floor, a smile tugging at his face. "What happened the other day was a mistake."  
  
Ginny stared at him. "A what?"  
  
Draco tried to keep his eyes to the floor, pretending that she meant nothing to him. "When we kissed, it was a mistake. You were just confused about things and-"  
  
"Wait, no I was not confused." She spat.  
  
He looked up at her angrily. That's when he made his first mistake. He gazed upon her again. Just looking at her was like ecstasy, without kissing or touching. Her beauty was enough to sustain him. He gaped at her, his mouth ajar.  
  
She stared at his expression. It was then that she knew that something was going on. Something that she hadn't seen before. He was lost within her body. She could reel him in if she wanted to.  
  
Draco tried to talk once more. His mouth opened a few times, but words wouldn't flow passed his lips.  
  
She smiled. "Could you just give me a minute?" She asked him.  
  
She watched him, as he then seemed to pop back into reality, his eyes wide. "What? Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
She smiled seductively. "Okay." She kept her eyes on him, smiling, as she slowly lifted up her already short skirt, revealing her long legs.  
  
Draco stared for a while, gulping. "W-w-what are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from faltering. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to put some lotion on my legs, is all."  
  
Draco gulped again, sweat dotting his forehead. Why was he stressing out? Of course he had seen legs before, in fact, more than legs, but this time it was different. He felt like he wasn't in control anymore; he wasn't captain. He was just a pawn in her little game, and even though it was enticing to him, he couldn't afford to give in. "Ginny-"  
  
He stopped as he watched her pull her shirt off from her body. His mouth fell as he watched her move, her body swaying to some unknown music. "GINNY!" He cried, grabbing her shirt.  
  
"What is it this time?" She asked annoyingly.  
  
"Your shirt!"  
  
"Yeah, not really all that black is it? I think it would be better if it were darker as well." She shifted her breasts towards him.  
  
"I.I mean it's not on you." He stammered. God, how he wanted her. Just to touch her, to feel her. Every part of his body screamed for her. Even parts that he had used to earnestly called for her.  
  
She came forward pressing her body against his, placing her chest against his muscles. She could feel how much he wanted her. She then took the shirt from him. "I was just going to change into a new one." She found a new shirt, a lower shirt, and placed it over her.  
  
Draco didn't know what had come over him. When had he been afraid of a woman? Or at that much, a Weasley? But every time she swayed her hips, Draco's breathing became uneasy.  
  
"Ginny," he panted, "stop it. Stop playing this game with me. All I came here to do was to tell you about what happened." He gave her a fake smile while his fists were clenched, trying to not become totally engrossed with her sexuality.  
  
Ginny stopped playing her game then and there. She wanted to know who attacked her more than anything. Did anyone know how it felt to be afraid of every step they took? She was pushing herself on a limb already trying to impress Draco. And did he care? No, he was too busy with his own stupid life. A quick rush of anger flew into Ginny all at once. She couldn't think, tears starting to come to her eyes like waterfalls. The pain inside of her was unbearable. "Why haven't you talked to me about it before?" She asked, enraged now at the fact of his late approach. Her cheeks flared with red fury. "Why couldn't you tell me in the hospital wing? No, you have to push me out, afraid and nervous, and-"  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"And then you act as if not a damn thing happened to me. You wouldn't know what it is like to be me, you idiot. To be Ginny Weasley." Finally, the tears sprang forward. "You don't know what it's like to be poor. You and your idiotic, pampered family gets everything, and shame my own. And then I'm attacked. I've never been more afraid then than I ever was." She took a breath. "Do you know what I was thinking about when I thought he was going to kill me? I wasn't thinking about my family, or my friends, or Harry. I was thinking about how I was going to die and no one would remember me, since I was just poor little virgin Ginny."  
  
Before she could become even more enraged he grabbed her, shaking her furiously. "Ginny, calm down!"  
  
She tore from his grasp. "Just tell me why, Malfoy, why?"  
  
Draco's eyes trailed the floor. "Ginny, I was afraid as well, and.why what?" He asked.  
  
"Why did you save me, Draco?" Her eyes flooded with tears once more. "Why would you do something like that for me? You hate my mother, brother, everyone, even me! And you're not the type of person to actually do something like that in the first place."  
  
"Ginny, wait a minute. You don't even know what happened that day. You were attacked and saved. Let's leave it at that right now."  
  
"And how can you be frickin' modest? That isn't a part of your characteristics, you're just-well-creepy, to be frank." Ginny noted.  
  
"Ginny! Shut up! Stop talking! Zip! No more, for like, an hour."  
  
"And then-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Draco cried, grabbing her arms and pulling her to his chest. They sat in silence for a few seconds, feeling the heat flow from each other's body.  
  
He then realized he couldn't move anymore. His body was lost in the smell of her hair, her skin. Everything became dizzy again inside of his body. He needed her right then, his body ached and thrived for her. He placed his hand around her waist, feeling her smooth skin.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, which weren't the same gray she had always looked into. They weren't dark, but looked beautifully innocent. She watched as he slowly pulled down to kiss her.  
  
Once their lips met, the world Ginny once knew started spinning as he explored her mouth freely. And even though he felt sick at his stomach for giving in to her wants, he felt so intense with her. He started pressing harder against her lips, pushing her backwards as she slipped her hands into his gorgeous, soft hair.  
  
It was too late to save Draco then. He had been lost in her smell, her taste, and her touch as she placed her hands to his chest. He madly kissed her, roaming her neck with sweet kisses that left her breathless, gasping for air.  
  
He didn't know where he was going while he kissed her, but he had to find something. It was when she landed on the bed that his passion grew too intense.  
  
She knew that she had never experienced anything more fully indulging than Draco. He wasn't sloppy with his kissing or movements, but he had skill. He started pulling her shirt off, grasping at her body.  
  
She could feel his body pressed against her, and nothing made her feel more alive at that moment, feeling his lips against her neck and chest, roaming around her body, his hands working at her skirt.  
  
Ginny giggled, feeling something unusual in her leg. She thought that it couldn't be a number of things, since it was down low. She ignored it, pushing Draco down so that she could be on top of him. But the feeling grew into a sharp pain.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ginny screamed. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Draco stopped. "It's nothing, Ginny." He said, madly indulged with her body. But once she felt the pain again, she realized it was coming from his pocket.  
  
While he was still enticed at undoing her skirt, she reached into the long coat pocket. But as she pulled on the object, Draco stopped kissing her, noticing that she was curious about what he kept there.  
  
Then Ginny gasped, almost fainting, her breath caught in her throat. Draco drew a face of pure terror and confusion as he looked from her face to the object.  
  
The dagger was long and pointed, jagged on the edges. Ginny pushed herself off the bed.  
  
She threw the dagger to the ground, tears welling in her eyes. "Draco, it was you?" Was all she could manage from her throat.  
  
Draco stared up at her with frightful eyes. He reached out for her body, trying to grab her. She pulled away from his grasp and knocking him in the chest with her fist. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" She screamed, pushing him from her.  
  
"Ginny, it's not what you think." He stammered, trying to grab her hips.  
  
"Like hell it isn't! Oh, God!" She cried. "How could I have been so stupid! How could I have.oh, God!" She screamed, pressing her hands over her tear-stained eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I didn't-"  
  
"It all makes since now. How could I have ever thought that you would actually care for me? And I didn't see who was fighting or what happened. All I cared for is that I thought it was you. How could I have thought that?" She looked around the room. "I was so...blind..." She then looked at him, backing into a corner.  
  
"Get out!" She yelled, pointing towards the door.  
  
He looked at the entrance with moaning eyes. He reached out for her once more, but she quickly slapped him, leaving a look of pure anger and confusion on his face. "Just get out!" She screamed.  
  
He opened his mouth, searching for words, but none came at the moment. With a swift run, he unlocked the door, and took one last look at Ginny, his eyes full of hurt and anger.  
  
He knew that he had left Ginny in the room with tears wetting her beautiful face. Tears that would have never forgiven him for what he had done.  
  
To Be Continued in the Next Chapter  
  
**Isn't that a horrible way to end a chappie? Don't worry, this is romance, you know it's ALL good. Check in for the next chapter soon! Please R&R! **  
  
Love, **Flourish** 


	8. Confusions and Killers

Ginny stared at the corners of the wall for what seemed like years. Although the memories flooded her mind for only a few seconds, their depths still hung about her. Her eyes were stained so badly with tears that her skin was red, and too moist to the touch. Her mascara had run past the tips of her cheeks, and she could almost feel it intertwine with the folds of her red bangs.  
  
Once Draco had left, she fell down into the little corner, pressing her legs against her chest. She had been there for a few hours, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. But now, she couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were in so much pain that they couldn't be drenched with tears any longer.  
  
How could this have happened? She thought to herself, grabbing at her hair. How could she have been so incredibly stupid?  
  
But you know you never let him talk, her conscience whispered. He might have had something to say. Something to change the way you feel.  
  
That's a lie, she shot back. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it to her face. How could he possibly have something to say? She thought. What, would it be, "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry for ruining your life. I just figured that since you were just a Weasley that it wouldn't matter."  
  
Just the thought of him saying that made her eyes become seared in pain as tears sprung forward. She rolled over to her side, lying with her legs still close to her chest.  
  
"Ginny?" A girlish voice cried out. "Ginny! Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione ran across the room from the doorway, a shocked look crossing her face. She grabbed Ginny comfortingly. "Ginny, what happened? You're a total wreck!"  
  
With those words, Ginny flashed an angry look to Hermione, who only smirked in annoyance. She pulled away from Hermione. "I'm fine." She said, flashing another angry look towards her.  
  
It wasn't that Ginny didn't like Hermione. Well, actually, it was, now that she thought about it. But it wasn't because she was incredibly smart. You know, actually, that would make sense to not like her as well, but that wasn't the main reason. It was because she was always all over Ron. Every minute of her life, she was surrounded by the fact that if she opened a closet, she would find them there, making out, or doing worse. Ginny shuddered as she remembered a moment when they were doing worse. If that's not creepy, she didn't know what was.  
  
But another reason that broke her faith to Hermione was that she wasn't her friend. They didn't hang out or watch movies, or even talk about the damn weather. All Hermione did was find Ginny in strange moments where she thought that she could bail Ginny out. Where she thought that Ginny needed a piece of her strange world of ongoing advice.  
  
But what always hurt Ginny the most is that she did need it. Right now, she needed someone. She looked up to the ceiling and mouthed, Why?  
  
She turned back to Hermione, who had obviously been hurt be Ginny's reactions. Oh, just hit me with a train, she thought to herself. "How was your day, Hermione?" She asked, patience filling her shrewd voice.  
  
Hermione gave her a strange face of curiosity, but then backed away. "I was with everyone else at Diagon Alley. Why weren't you there, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny mocked Hermione's face of curiosity. "Why should I be there? I don't remember being told what was going on."  
  
Then Hermione became very confused. "Ginny! How could you forget! Everybody in Gryffindor was supposed to go to cheer on the quidditch team! Tomorrow is their last game of the season, you know."  
  
Ginny gasped. "I didn't really miss it, did I? You know I love the quidditch ceremonies!"  
  
But then an inevitable thought hit Ginny. "But that's all right. I wasn't missed anyway." She said sadly, as she pushed herself off the floor, and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione smiled. "And I suppose that Harry counts as one who didn't miss you? He asked for you the entire time."  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Why?" She asked, being incredibly confused. Why would Harry be asking for her? They hadn't talked in...well.months. And she stopped having feelings for him a long time ago. "Is there something he needed to borrow?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "All he said was to tell you that he would be waiting for you by The Owl Post at 12:00."  
  
"Is that why you're here?" Ginny asked angrily.  
  
Hermione's smile became as big as a banana. "Yep." She turned to leave. "Oh, yeah. Ron also sends a message. He says that you need to dodge everyone in Slytherin and help him find Fred and George."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "They're using his mirror to make porn videos."  
  
Ginny almost asked another why, but was slammed by the first answer. I swear, Ginny thought as Hermione left, if I don't kill one of my brothers, they'll kill me first.  
  
***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~*O~ *  
  
Blaise sat in the dark room for hours on end. Though he had tried to slip past his unearthly shackles, they held tight to his wrists, leaving undying red marks against them. He had been in the room for what seemed like years, and although he heard the voices whispering outside the door, they seemed so distant, as if they were spread across countries.  
  
Yet still he could hear their every word, and although one voice sounded very familiar, the other was quite mysterious.  
  
"Kill him." The stranger whispered.  
  
"But sir," the other stammered, "he has done nothing. He hasn't even seen us. If we just-"  
  
Suddenly, his voice was cut off by the other one choking him.  
  
"Get rid of him, or I'll get rid of you." He breathed, screaming over the loud sounds of the other's gasps for breath.  
  
Finally, the other was dropped to the ground. "Sir, I was never sent here to kill, only to start the damage. Death was never a part of our agreement." He wheezed. His words were brave to Blaise, but he knew that the other stranger was obviously strong, which made the words stupid, also.  
  
He heard the stronger stranger laugh. "Unfortunately for you, the first plan didn't work. We only agreed to the first plan on job description, so I just happen to be adding more to it, is all."  
  
"I am sorry sir, but I am no murderer."  
  
"Fine. For that boy's life, I'll double your pay. I'll even make you head boy."  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Oh, yes I can. You see, I have great power with the school. They listen to me greatly. My opinion is not cancelled out. You will be what I request, hands down."  
  
There was a long silence. But just as Blaise gave up hope, a voice broke the silence.  
  
"I will do it then. Give me the dagger."  
  
"Use your wand."  
  
"No, I need the dagger. I can store it easier and clean it. Why are you fidgeting, where is my dagger?"  
  
"Boy, use something else. I put it somewhere to fix the relationship."  
  
The smaller voice went quiet. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that Draco loves the girl we've been trying to kill the entire time! Why do you think he didn't do what he was told in the first place? He actually has feelings for the little wench!" The older stranger screamed. "But don't worry," he whispered calmly. "I put an end to it. She knows now. She knows who was going to kill her."  
  
"But, he wasn't-"  
  
"What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Well," the stranger laughed maliciously, grabbing the younger boy again; "at least it can kill her."  
  
"And if our plan works well this time, she'll be dead before tomorrow."  
  
***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~**O ~  
  
Harry had been running down the alley, dodging old, empty trashcans. Even though he had passed by seven, and had only actually hit.six, he knew that he wasn't fooling anybody. Without his glasses, he was useless.  
  
His glasses had been missing for a month. Many had asked him if it was some sort of new fashion for him, and he said yes. But that wasn't true. He lost his glasses when he was ambushed.  
  
It all happened when he was walking to quidditch practice. He was just walking along, minding his own business, when bonk.which was what it really sounded like.so anyway, bonk! He was hit on the head. He was unconscious for a couple of hours until the Ravenclaw quidditch team found him lying there like a complete idiot.  
  
When he woke up in the hospital wing, everything was blurry. And unfortunately, it stayed that way.  
  
Ever since then, he couldn't figure out who would take his glasses. And what would they use them for? I mean, he had been mobbed by crazy fans before, but they had never taken anything as special as his glasses.  
  
All he knew was that it would never happen to him again. He would be way more perceptive.  
  
But when he thought about the situation again, he figured it couldn't have been fans. It was the day right before Ginny was attacked. That's when he realized that the two were connected.  
  
He was on his way right then to meet Ginny, hoping the Hermione had found her and given her his message.  
  
As Harry began to run faster, he couldn't see the figures fast enough to stop.  
  
.Bonk.  
  
O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~  
  
Blaise's eyes seemed to scream with frustration before he was blindfolded.  
  
But after the blindfold was taken off, he realized that they had drug someone else in the room with him. Sadly, they didn't put anything over his mouth like they did to Blaise. They just simply placed shackles on his wrist, across from Blaise.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes when he realized that it was Harry Potter.  
  
Blaise watched as the 'wonder boy' became conscious.  
  
"Oh," he moaned, "what happened?" He asked, as he grabbed his head, squinting. "All I remember is someone hitting me.and."  
  
Harry could hear Blaise laughing at him. Not only had he been ambushed AGAIN, but he had also been captured.  
  
"Well, holy shit."  
  
**Hey guys! It's been forever, huh? Well, don't panic, I'm back. I hope you like the story so far. Please review!**  
  
Love,  
**Flourish** 


	9. Bloody Realizations

Chapter Nine  
  
Harry tried to blow his wild hair out from blocking his green eyes, but it only swayed for a few seconds. He would have gladly used his hands if they weren't tied to the lofty chair like some animal's waiting to be slaughtered.  
  
In fact, his wrists were tied so tightly to the armrests, that they were dripping slow blobs of crimson blood. And although he was sure that ropes were binding his legs, they seemed to have been bound by a powerful binding spell, one of which he could not break.  
  
And even though his vision was far from 20\20 (more like 4\4), he could still make out Blaise's limp body in the other corner from him.  
  
The incredibly dim light that was glowing in the small tomb was almost precisely centered upon Blaise. Harry could smell the blood drifting from his body. There was so much of it that it had traveled across the room and had soaked the bottom of Harry's black cloak.  
  
But he wasn't like that when Harry had first awoken. In fact, he was quite the little talker after they removed the tape from his mouth. He informed Harry on everything that had happened. How he was also ambushed in the middle of the night a few nights ago and then dragged from Hogwarts to this small, empty, lifeless room. How he wasn't bound completely at first, only enough to keep him away from the rats, the only food that he had left, scurrying across the stone floor.  
  
And then he told Harry about the plan. About Ginny. About how they had carried out the attempted rape. But it wasn't supposed to be rape. He told Harry that they were never planning that. They wanted her dead. They wanted Ginny dead.  
  
Harry tried as hard as he could for a couple of hours to tell him who 'they' were, but Blaise would only respond in small screams. Of course, Harry would never blame Blaise. He was obviously tortured.  
  
There were marks on Blaise's back, disgusting marks, deeper than two inches wide, of where they had stuck the knives into him. He would always cry when he would hit his back, telling Harry over and over again about the acid that they would pour into his wounds and his mouth.  
  
After only a few more moments, someone came in. Someone tipped Harry's chair over, only allowing him to see a small glimpse of Blaise.  
  
Blaise just kept screaming over and over again, even when the culprit pulled the knife across Blaise's neck, letting the blood flow down his shirt and pants. Laughing as he asked Blaise if he enjoyed his new hunting knife. How he couldn't kill with a wand. He couldn't kill with a wand..  
  
Harry was knocked unconscious after that, but he could still hear Blaise's high-pitched screams, as if they were etched into his brain.  
  
"Oh, dear God," he would cry, "Just finish me off.just let me die.just let me die.please.just.let.me.die.."  
  
After a few more hours Harry awoke, and that was only a few seconds ago. When he was trying earnestly to get his blood stained bangs out of his face. The only thing that was left to see now was the small watch glowing from his cloak's pocket.  
  
"What time is it?" He whispered, trying not to bring attention to the fact that he was awake.  
  
"11:55." A small voice chimed, also taking the caution of whispering.  
  
Damn, he thought, feeling the pain in his wrists go numb. Ginny will be waiting for me soon.  
  
***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~****O~***  
  
Ginny looked at her small watch again, noticing the time. She had only been at the Owl Post for a few minutes, but she felt that it was taking Harry too long to show up. When he usually asked to meet her somewhere, which was only for very rare occasions, he always showed up fifteen minutes early. But it was already 11:57, and he was nowhere to be found.  
  
But just as she was about to leave, she saw him standing in the doorway. Although she had never taken the time to notice him after a few years, she finally realized just how handsome he was becoming. He had grown a lot taller and his body was built better than when she first had a crush on him.  
  
His eyes still shone so beautifully from his face, which still gave him an advantage over all of the girls at Hogwarts. Yes, the still swooned over Harry Potter.  
  
But something was different about the way he looked today. He seemed over-confident, which wasn't at all like him. His hair wasn't messy, but almost intentionally straight, and his grin was sort of sexy and demanding, instead of calm and lazy.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Ginny, you're over-reacting, she thought to herself. You just haven't seen him in a while.  
  
She then gave Harry her brightest smile, and walked towards him. "Hello, Harry." She said, playfully punching him. "What is it that you wanted to see me about?"  
  
Her stomach gave another lurch as he smiled again, showing off his handsome features. "I just thought that you would like to go to Diagon Alley with me today, is all. I just have some things to take care of there, and I need you with me."  
  
"Harry, how dare you even ask me to go there! With everything that's happened, I can't believe you would approach me with such a discussion! Don't you even remember what happened the last time that I was there?" Ginny spat, as she pulled away from Harry, unsure of what he had been drinking.  
  
But instead of putting on his worried face he kept his smile while putting his hands on her waist, and pulling her close to his warm body. "Ginny, how are you ever going to get over that if you don't go again? You can't live in fear of Diagon Alley; it's just mental. Besides, I want to talk to you. Come with me. Please?" The last word he whispered into her ear, pleadingly, sexily. She had never seen this side of Harry before. And after everything that had happened with Draco, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see that side of him or not.  
  
Draco, she thought. His name slid through her mind like a disgusting slug. She needed a bodyguard to protect her from him. Before he tried to rape her again. And, strangely, Harry was right. How would she ever get over her fear if she didn't face it?  
  
"Fine," she said, placing her hands approvingly on his shoulders. "Let's go, Harry. You'll be my protection. Oh, and by the way, when did you decide to where your glasses again?" Ginny asked, noticing his frames.  
  
"Oh, these?" He laughed, fixing them back onto his nose. "Well, actually I'm only going to be wearing them for an hour or so. I'll only need them for about that long." He smiled at her again, placing a hand around her waist, as he began to walk by her side. "Now, let's go, love."  
  
***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~*O~  
  
Draco watched Hermione quietly from a small table in the library. He had never really been in one before until about the last time he saw Ginny. And he needed to talk to her so bad.  
  
So bad, that he was willing to have a conversation with Hermione.  
  
He casually waited until Hermione had entered the library, staring at her intently, smiling as she sat down at one of the tables. That was all he needed. With a small, but swift move, he made has way toward her, his gait almost synonymous to that of a starving tiger's.  
  
Then, without her even noticing, he sat down across from her, looking at her with big, puppy dog eyes. And when Hermione finally awoke from her trance into the darkest reaches of her spellbinding book, she was afraid to even think.  
  
Sitting in front of her was Draco Malfoy. That made her cringe. But his face was impossibly adorable. His big eyes stared deep into her soul, whispering to her heart words of sympathy.  
  
His hair wasn't slicked back, but casually down, his bangs tossed in front of his eyes. And his clothes weren't in uniform, but actually normal looking as well. No tie, no cloak. Just a plain shirt and pants.  
  
If you put yourself in Hermione's situation, I'm sure you would do the exact thing that she was about to do.  
  
First she was completely still, hoping that if she was motionless and quiet, the creature in front of her couldn't see her.  
  
But when he moved towards her, she let out a little squeak, and threw the book directly at Draco's head, while curling up into the chair, and closing her eyes tightly. "I don't know who you are, but please, I don't have any money!"  
  
Draco sat still for a moment, as a large bump began to form on his head. "Grang-.Hermione. Where is Ginny? It's Draco, you big git." He said, hoping that his words sounded polite. It was the nicest few sentences he had ever said to Hermione, after all.  
  
"Ooh. I thought you were at first, but something's wrong with you. Why are you all.normal looking?" She asked, cautiously playing with a strand of his bright hair.  
  
He quickly pulled her fingers away from his hair, absurdly panicking as he tried to fix it. "That is indeed none of your business. Now, where's Ginny?"  
  
Hermione stared at him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
Draco felt himself losing control over his urges to yell at her. He forced a smile from his mouth, which also seemed to be losing control, quivering at the edges. "Because I need to speak to her." He said slowly through his teeth.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I'm sorry, but I don't give out that type of information about my friends, especially to pratty lunatics. Now, if you'll please excuse me." She said forcefully, lifting herself out of the small chair superciliously.  
  
But Draco finally lost all of his self-control, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back down into the seat. "Where is she?" He growled, pressing his nails deep into her skin.  
  
"Ow! Shit, Malfoy! Let me go before I knock the ever-loving sense out of you!" She howled, kicking him in the groin while grabbing for her wand.  
  
As Draco blocked her leg, he grabbed her only free arm, and tugged her forward, placing him close to her ear. "It's just a simple question, Granger." He whispered testily. "Answer it, or lose your wand arm." He laughed as he put more pressure against her arm.  
  
She pulled back and spit in his face. "It's really none of your business, but if you must know, she's going to meet Harry at the Owl Post at 12:00. Oh, darn." She smiled viciously, "You just missed her."  
  
***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~***O~*O~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter! Sorry for such a long wait you guys, I had writer's block. Luckily, the next chapter will be up in a few days to a week. I also have a journalism class before school starts this week, so wish me luck! Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!!!!  
  
Love,  
**Flourish** 


	10. The Secret's Out

Hey you guys! I'm sorry it's taken this long to update! I hope you don't hate me!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It all seemed the same. The lights, the voices of little children, the excitement that filled the air like ravens on Halloween night. Diagon Alley was still everything that Ginny had always figured it would still be. Still, as she passed by certain alleys and corners, her heart seemed to falter. Everything would rush into her mind from that day; the blood, the pain...and Draco.  
  
No, you don't need to think about that twit right now, her mind seemed to scream; you're with Harry. She looked up at the boy that was now inside her mind. Yet he had never really wanted to take her anywhere in the last few months, so why was he provoked to do so now? And why here? Her brain screamed tensely. Why here?  
  
Her gaze was met by his beautiful olive green eyes that seemed to go on into space. She could have stared into those eyes for years and still be happy. "Ginny, are you still okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand.  
  
At first, she seemed intent on telling him that yes, everything was fine. Yet the memories were flooding into her brain, and she felt extremely uncomfortable. It was too early for her to be out into those streets again.  
  
"No," she said, pulling away, "I'm not okay. I can't believe you would take me here." She gave him one of her mood-swing 'I'm really pissed off at you right now' faces, which was an unusual expression that Harry had never really seen before.  
  
A smile seemed to spread across his face. "Well, don't worry, we're almost there."  
  
Ginny couldn't seem to hold in the pain inside of her. She just wanted to go home. More than that, she wanted to be with Draco. NO, her mind butted in again. Not with everything that's happened. Everything that he's done to you. The pain, the lies, the tears he's brought upon you. Nothing was worth that searing pain. I have to get out of here, she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going home." She said in a very average tone. "I can't stand this place, and I don't think I could be here for another moment without breaking down." As she began to move away, her wrist was seized by Harry's hand.  
  
"No, I don't think so." He said rather calmly, not even looking at her, as if he was waiting for someone to show up.  
  
"Harry Potter," she began to scream, "you let go of my hand this instant, before I-" Ginny started, but she suddenly lost her voice when she saw the tips of his bangs. Usually his entire head was completely black, but her eyes were now seeing a bright shade of blond breaking out. Yet with even further observation she soon realized that there was, once again, no noise in Diagon Alley. All of the people, lights, noises, were gone, as if they had vanished without a trace.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," the boy began to whisper with a crafty smirk on his face, "you wouldn't actually believe that Harry would take you here, now would you?" His grip on her wrist began to tighten as he spoke. His eyes moved upwards to his bangs. "Oh, I'm changing back already, eh? Well, let's hope he gets here before it's too late."  
  
Ginny was awestruck and her mouth slightly ajar. Who the hell did he think he was? She started pushing against his hand trying to break free, but his grip would only tighten.  
  
"It's useless, you know," he began, "look." Without flinching he opened his hand, revealing his palm. Ginny finally believed her freedom had emerged, and began to run, but was stopped once again. Even without his hand upon her, her wrist was still glued to him. "What's the point of binding you, anyway? Why can't you just be a normal victim?"  
  
His eyes gave way now, showing a fierce autumn color. This wasn't Harry, she realized. It couldn't be. It was then that she remembered the dark, hateful glare that had bore into her soul that fateful day. This was her attacker.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she began to vainly struggle once again against his strong magic. "Let me go!" She began to shriek, almost pleading for her freedom.  
  
"Now, now, there's no reason to be angry." He whispered lightly in her ear. "After all, you're not angry with me, you're angry with someone else. I'm just here to help."  
  
"Please let me go." She replied faintly, light tears slowly running down her pale cheeks.  
  
Another devious smile began to form across his changing features. He leaned down to kiss her, but seemed to notice something from the corner of his vision. Draco had entered the empty alley, looking earnestly for someone.  
  
"He's here." The imposter whispered. Ginny earnestly looked up, seeing Draco. She opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by a hand.  
  
"He'll see us, don't you worry." He cooed gently. "In the meantime, why don't we finish what I started a little while back, eh?"  
  
Tears were now flowing down Ginny's face as she made a muffled cry. He began to violently push her into the alleyway, kissing her face.  
  
With one last whimper, she was dragged into the darkness.  
  
But it didn't go without notice.  
  
*****0~*** 0~****  
  
Draco entered the Alley, desperately searching for her face. Anything that looked like her would have been a relief to him by then. He had never really feared the deaths of others, not even his own, but if Ginny were to die...he would gladly kill himself.  
  
The Alley seemed to be empty, bringing back unwanted feelings of de ja vu; it was his first clue that Ginny was in danger, or even hurt.  
  
Running through the mazes of alleyways, every shop was closed, every door was locked. It seemed to be a moment that would be impossible to really happen in the history of time. Diagon Alley was extremely too busy on a day like this to be completely closed.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure dash into a street. "Ginny?" He cried aloud, hoping for an answer. But only Harry seemed to stare back at him.  
  
"Harry!" he cried, noticing Ginny in his arms. It all seemed so wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He was really supposed to be with her right now, not that loser.  
  
That was when he realized that Ginny was crying. With one swift move, Harry threw them both into a dark alleyway.  
  
Now Draco knew that there was nothing that could have been right. Harry wasn't Ginny's attacker. He knew that for a fact. He was.  
  
That was what had kept him away from her all of this time. The pain of knowing that he was something worse than anyone on the earth, even worse than his own father. Just that thought gave him many sleepless nights of complete torture. How could he face her knowing what he had done?  
  
But how could he let it happen to her again?  
  
"Ginny!" He screamed, running into the darkness. He was so enraged he could hardly breathe, and so depressed that he could hardly think.  
  
Yet the path wasn't really solid, but some sort of portal. It was then that Draco fell through what seemed to be a thousand flights of darkness. When his body hit the rugged ground, everything went black.  
  
*****0~**** *0~****  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, wake up..." A deep voice sounded in her ear. Ginny slowly opened her tear-stained eyes to see the imposter staring at her once again. She quickly closed them.  
  
"Ginny, stop being so ridiculous." He laughed softly. "We're having a party, and you're the guest of honor. Look, you even have a guest."  
  
She didn't want to open her eyes. Fear was so tensely wound inside of her that she could have broken down in less than seconds. Still, she opened one eye. Staring back at her was Harry, the true Harry Potter, tightly bound to an old wooden chair, his mouth sealed shut.  
  
She then realized she wasn't in Diagon Alley. She was in some sort of damp prison. Really, it was more of a hell. There were no windows, lights, or warmth. Just darkness and air that was dry and barely breathable. And just like Harry, she was bound to an aged chair, her bindings tightly pulling against her skin.  
  
"What's going on?" She managed to say, breathlessly hoping that she wouldn't receive an answer.  
  
"I told you." He said, his face slowly morphing. "We're having a party. A celebration. And of course, we need a special person to be the host." He then pointed to himself with a goofy smile on his face, "That's me."  
  
"We also need someone to throw the party for." He then roughly put his arms around her waist ignoring her flustered movements. "And that person is you."  
  
"You see Ginny, you're very...unique. You have a life with many good-hearted friends, great grades, and a boy that is extremely interested in you. Well, actually many boys want a piece of your body. But that's not the point. The point is that you are our pawn." He began to smirk, his nose getting less sharp and thin. "You are our ploy to ruin a life."  
  
He then began to play with her hair, enjoying her helplessly turning away from him. "Life is so simple, isn't it? Just one little tweak and it all seems to fall apart. Yours did, right?" He paused to notice her saddened expression. "Really, it's all very tragic. A young woman falls in love with some boy that really turns out to be the one person she wishes would go to Hell."  
  
He then took out the dagger and turned away from her, pacing. "Still, she loves him so much that she would be willing to go around the world and back just for him to love her." He paused once more. "It's not really that tragic. In fact, it's really quite stupid."  
  
Ginny turned to look at Harry, who made a terribly surprised expression at his mocker. Harry began to protest even with his lips unable to move, earnestly trying to get out of his bonds.  
  
The imposter began to rub his temples. "Oh, do shut up," He smirked timidly, making a small cut across Harry's left cheek.  
  
He then began to collect the blood onto his finger. "Oh, Ginny, I can't believe that you would go through all of that when you actually did everything we wanted. You stole his heart, put him through days of torture, and even...well..."  
  
He faced her. Ginny let out a small gasp. "...led him here. I really didn't think you had it in you. Flirting as well? My my, life sure is full of fantastic little surprises."  
  
He then smudged the crimson blood across her face, quickly dodging her teeth, eagerly waiting for a chance to bite him. "I really hate to do this to you, seeing as how we were supposed to go on a date, but I must say that our relationship may be terminated.  
  
Blaise had completely changed back into himself. His wild, gorgeous hair and alien eyes seemed to stare deep into the very reaches of her soul. Ironically, he was still wearing the Gryffindor emblem on his chest, but had shattered the glass on the cold stone floor. "There's so much that I have to tell you before you die." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," he said before knocking Ginny out with the wooden back of the dagger. "Your second guest is in the other room. He seemed so intent on catching you that he followed us right down here."  
  
Ginny began to look away from Blaise, trying not to let him enjoy her pain. He put his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him, showing her how intent he was on killing her. "I hope you won't mind dying there." 


	11. Home

Chapter 11  
  
Angelic face mingled with blood. Eyes that would always be drenched with tears. A heart that would never open to him again. This was the way Ginny looked across from him. At the same time, he wished with every fiber that he knew why he was in the empty room in the first place. His own soul seemed to tremble just imagining what was about to happen to him. Maybe he was captured by a gang of defensive students who wanted to put a stop to all of the violence that was going on at Hogwarts; maybe he was going to be put on a secret trial; maybe he was going to die.  
  
Death. While looking at her, it wasn't a word he was familiar with, or at least nothing he feared. How could he be frightened of something so miraculously tiny compared to all of the pure life that seemed to flow through her? Even though it angered him to know that she was being punished for something he had done, it saddened him to know that she would find out sooner or later about his past. Things many won't speak about; things he can't forget.  
  
What he had done to her was more than he could bear. Never in the history of his frail, worthless life had he ever wanted to take something back or to make something right. He was Draco Malfoy. Mistakes weren't allowed.  
  
And she wasn't a mistake. She was a moment. A second in the life of a nobody who was just trying to fix everything that was going wrong; the things that would haunt them forever.  
  
"Not a mistake?" A deep voice whispered into his ear, a chin on his shoulder. Would it matter that he couldn't move to push the face away? Would it matter that he was still even alive at the moment? Nothing mattered.  
  
"Are you listening?" Blaise asked, looking into an expression that seemed as empty as a shard of glass. Nothing was in his eyes but a glare, a reflection. A reflection of her.  
  
"Oh, please, Draco, snap out of it." Blaise drawled, snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face. When Draco's eyes met his, Blaise put a smile of approval on his beautiful face. "Ah, welcome back. Nice to see me again, eh? It's been a few days at least since we've had any sort of conversation. Any conversation that mattered, anyway."  
  
Draco was still silent, his gray eyes acting as if they were mesmerized by the glaring floor and not by Blaise. Not by the freezing room. Not by life. He had no reason for moments or time, just for silence and himself.  
  
Blaise was satisfied enough with just that. "Well, at least you're alive. That's more than a good reason to wake Ginny."  
  
Draco's eyes quickly jumped up to meet Blaise. "No, no. Please leave her the way she is."  
  
"Why is that? So she won't find out about you? About everything that's been going on?" He smirked. "She'll find out sooner or later, you know. It's only hurting you."  
  
"Why am I here, Blaise? We both decided she didn't have to know. Ever since you woke me up that day, you said that she would never have to know. That she would just be able to go on with her life-"  
  
"Until," Blaise sulkily interrupted, "she seemed highly interested in you, Draco. Until irony decided to twist you into a thousand frames. Don't you think she should just...die?" A blade floated into Blaise's hand. Draco began to struggle against his bindings, and even yell before a cloth gagged him.  
  
Blaise bent close to him, their faces only inches apart. "You've been played a fool. You've been used. I'm going to tell you everything, you idiot. Just let me tell Ginny first." He smiled, slowly creeping towards Ginny's limp, but strongly bound body.  
  
With only a few taps and quiet callings, Ginny's eyes slowly opened. Draco could only look away.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Blaise scoffed. "I'm sure you've met Draco." He said, pointing a finger towards the melancholy and bruised body across from him.  
  
His face was so cold to her. Even alien. She didn't expect any warmth in his eyes, but she yearned for a smile across his lifeless lips. Anything to bring back the vibrant energy that seemed to flow through his deeply understanding soul. Still, she only felt the seem anguish that she had felt before when he wouldn't even look at her, catch her gaze.  
  
"It's time to tell secrets, boys and girls." Blaise mocked, untying Draco's mouth. "Draco gets to go first. Now, Draco, how many women have you ever slept with?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I pass. Next question."  
  
Taking the dagger, Blaise cut Draco's left cheek without Draco even flinching. "Strike one. Questions cannot be avoided. But," he said, sympathetically looking over to Ginny, "I see how that question has no relevance to the reason you're here. Let me rephrase. How many times have you slept with Ginny?"  
  
"None."  
  
Blaise laughed. "No, really, how many times?"  
  
Draco's cold eyes met Blaise's. "I haven't." He said through his teeth.  
  
"Because you haven't had the chance or because you were stopped before you could?"  
  
Draco looked away.  
  
Blaise faced Ginny. "He doubts his state of mind. Tell Ginny what happened that day. That day in Diagon Alley when, for some odd reason the streets were quiet and the shops closed, she was attacked."  
  
The room was silent for a moment. It seemed like years to Ginny until Draco finally looked at her. His cheek was bleeding, but it seemed to be the last thing on his mind. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he had so much he needed to say so much that he had kept inside for too long. "Ginny...I'm so sorry." He said hoarsely, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
Her heart seemed to stop. She was hoping for him to say something, anything else. As she looked into those lost eyes belonging to the very person she hated, she felt so alone. She felt so betrayed.  
  
Draco looked away from her face, that face that seemed to stab him like a thousand knives. "I don't remember doing it, Ginny. I don't remember attacking you. But I remember waking up in my own room, in my own bed with a headache that could kill a horse. I thought it was only a dream, until-"  
  
"Until his father came in the room." Blaise smiled. "His father arrogantly walking in with this grand smile telling Draco how proud of him he was. How he was doing everything that he was supposed to be doing. How proud he was making the Dark Lord. He told Draco that he had went with him to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things when Draco's eyes seemed to light up when he saw you, Ginny. He told Draco how it wasn't even his idea to attack you. That you weren't even an important part in any plans. Yet Draco decided that he would have a little fun with you. That was, supposedly, when I came in and stopped you."  
  
He faced Draco. "I stopped you because you had taken the fun too far, you had wanted too much. When I hit you, you fell towards Ginny, but when you awoke, you just simply couldn't remember a thing. Draco, you thought that just slipped your mind?"  
  
There was a very long silence. Blaise began once again, "Of course, it was all a lie. The truth is that when your father found out that you didn't want to follow in his footsteps and become a follower of his own Lord, he got extremely angry. So flustered in fact that when you were given a mission by the Dark Lord to take away the virginity of and kill an innocent student, that he contacted me, telling me that I could be very high status with the school if I just took your form and attacked a girl." He moved closer to Draco. "You did try to save Ginny, Draco. You went against your own father."  
  
Then Blaise grabbed Ginny by the throat. "You just showed up at the wrong time. That was why you became a victim. I was supposed to do what I do best and get out of there. Sadly, Draco heard what was going to happen that day and came to your rescue. He didn't want to be known as a killer or a Death Eater." His grip began to tighten around her neck. "We erased his memory. Told him that he had attacked you and that he should be proud."  
  
Blaise's icy glare met Draco. "A real Slytherin would have been more than proud, he would be ecstatic. Yet he wouldn't speak to me for a day or two. Then he went to check up on you even after I told him a thousand times that you wouldn't remember that you were attacked. He just felt so bad for you."  
  
Blaise removed her mouth bindings and roughly kissed her, tears falling down her cheeks. "That was when you interfered. You almost ruined everything. You told him that he had truly saved you when I had went through all of that rigorous brainwashing to make him believe he attacked you. Thank the gods he thought that you just didn't remember what happened."  
  
Draco hadn't said anything the entire time. He just sat there, dumbfounded. How could he have been so blind? Everything was right in front of him. And when Blaise had dared to kiss Ginny, all he could do was look away.  
  
"What else have you done to us, you bastard? What's the point of all of this?"  
  
Blaise shot him a very cold glance. "I'm getting to that. The rest was all done by Ginny. She seemed to fancy you an awful lot after she believed that you were her rescuer. All I had to do was act as if I wanted a piece of her, which set you off like a firecracker. Then I kidnapped Harry, made him believe I had been murdered and took his form."  
  
It was silent for many minutes. Finally, Draco spoke up. "So what are we doing here now?"  
  
"Well," Blaise began, moving towards Draco, "the Dark Lord isn't an idiot. He soon discovered that you hadn't performed your task, that it had been interrupted and that Ginny was, in fact, alive and pure. Your father told me after I captured Harry that I would need to kill Ginny, and that if I did I would be a very respected person at Hogwarts. That I would have power. But of course, I couldn't have you getting in my way, so I had to lead you here too. Now I can finish what I started and your father will be here in a few hours to see that everything has been completed."  
  
Blaise's eyes moved toward Ginny. "Now, if you'll excuse me Draco, Ginny and I have some unfinished business." He began to move closer towards her.  
  
Draco caught something from the corner of his eye. "Wait, Blaise. I can't let you do that."  
  
Blaise's face showed a very awkward expression. "Oh, yeah? And you're going to stop me?"  
  
"No," Draco shrugged, "but Harry will."  
  
With that, a shard of glass went directly through Blaise's chest, spewing blood across Ginny's face. With one last look into Ginny's eyes, Blaise's lifeless body fell to the floor.  
  
Harry looked around, his hair wildly flowing in all directions, chest heaving. You should never leave a guy tied to a chair with sharp, cutting glass on the floor. **  
  
Harry quickly untied Draco, and they both unwound Ginny's bindings. None of them knew exactly where they were, but Harry knew that Hedwig was close by. "She always comes to find me if I'm not where I'm supposed to be." He shrugged.  
  
And now Ginny and Draco understood everything. They had both been wrong, but now they didn't need any reason to be right.  
  
"Ginny, I'm still so sorry." Draco said, finally knowing that he could look at her without shame. "Your attack, your bruises. They've all been my fault."  
  
Ginny smiled. She put her head against his chest. "No, Draco. They've been your father's fault. I would never blame you for anything except for not believing me in the first place."  
  
Draco pushed her away. "My father. Blaise said he would be here soon. Blaise!" Draco's eyes looked to Blaise's body. "What will we say?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy." Harry said, as if unaffected by his death at all. "I was captured once again by some random killer and defeated him. This time it was Blaise."  
  
"You're so cocky, Potter." Draco drawled. "I wish it was that easy. I don't know what to tell my father."  
  
Ginny seemed to just sit in silence. She had nothing she wished to say, but so many ideas had found their way into her head at once. She just wanted to leave, wanted to go away.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, pulling at his hand, "let's just go."  
  
He looked down into those beautiful eyes. "Go where?"  
  
She smiled, and closed her eyes, wiggling her way into his arms. "Anywhere. Somewhere that no one would know us. Somewhere we could be together."  
  
Harry tried to look away, hoping not to draw any attention to the fact that he was still in the room.  
  
Draco was silently laughing to himself, knowing that Ginny was very low on blood to the brain. "Ginny, we just go anywhere we want-" She looked up at him again, knowing that she was actually serious. She was willing to pack her things and suddenly disappear if she was with him.  
  
"We can find a place and call it home." She said.  
  
**  
  
Twenty years later, Harry is known world-wide for his mastering skills of Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was also named the first wizard to make completely unbreakable glasses for the safety of himself and others, just because he hates contacts.  
  
Ron Weasley became the coolest guy to ever live.  
  
Ginny and Draco are still missing. The money that Draco had saved up for a few more level years of wizarding education and a new car was 'stolen' from his home, and he has only written to his mother once from a blank address. The letter states:  
  
Dear Mum,  
I hope that you are doing well. I send all of my sorrows for father being in jail for the murder of a Mr. Zambini. Life is the same in paradise. I know you've never met my love before, but I hope you will one day. We are both in a place that we know is best for all of the family. It is a place you would call paradise. It is a place we call home.  
  
With best wishes,  
  
Draco  
  
The End 


End file.
